


La misión

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No estaban lidiando con un tipo cualquiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La misión

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta escrita para gwen_black por el meme de los Universos alternativos, quien pidió Clint/Natasha en el mundo de Sherlock de la BBC donde sepan que Moriarty es el malo de la historia.

Clint había conocido muchas mujeres guapas en su vida, pero la visión de Natasha en ese ajustado vestido rojo no era comparable con nada.

Natasha no era comparable con nadie.

Actuar como el compañero que no se enteraba de nada por querer llevársela a la cama no había sido difícil. Sus sonrisas pícaras, sus miradas intensas, sus caricias intencionadas… todo calculado de previo pero sin dar la menor sensación de frío. Al contrario, era calor puro.

Disfrutó al cien por ciento el momento en que lo tomó por la corbata y lo besó por encima de la mesa. Fuerte, profundo, intenso.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado –propuso él con voz entrecortada.

Los ojos de Natasha brillaron de manera especial antes de levantarse y con un movimiento seductor empezar a caminar hacia la salida, contando con que la seguiría. No tardó en estar a su altura y tomarla por la cintura.

La besó en el cuello y ella sonrió.

Era una actuación de nota superior. La mente maestra tendría buenas noticias si tenía a los suyos vigilando a su nuevo contacto. Subieron al piso en que tenía su habitación y entraron besándose, como cualquier pareja de escapados, guiados por la lujuria y el deseo del momento.

-Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso –susurró Clint contra el oído de Natasha.

La historia tenía que ser creíble: Él era su compañero de SHIELD y hacía tanto quería acostarse con ella que Natasha sabía cómo manejarlo a su antojo.

El barrido electrónico de la situación fue negativo: ni escuchas, ni cámaras. Estaban solos.

La manera en que Natasha se recuperaba de una sesión tan intensa como aquella en unos instantes era envidiable. Ni siquiera parecía necesitar acomodarse a la nueva situación. Tenía ya años de trabajar con ella y no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Siempre estaba en control. Bueno, solo Budapest había sido una situación diferente.

De cualquier manera, ahí estaba, impasible, como si momentos antes no hubiera estado por quitarle la ropa. A él no le era tan fácil. Se dirigió al mini bar.

-¿Te conocía? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sí –dijo ella de inmediato, tranquila. Habían contado con ello. Si el hombre era la mitad de lo que su reputación decía, sabría quién era la Viuda Negra.

-¿Y te creyó?

Natasha se encogió de hombros. Generalmente no haría ese tipo de pregunta: ella era la mejor para ese tipo de trabajos, pero no estaban lidiando con un tipo cualquiera. James Moriarty. Se sospechaba que manejaba todos los hilos de la clase criminal londinense, cuyos tentáculos empezaban a extenderse a nivel internacional. Era un tipo altamente peligroso y no habían encontrado manera de liquidarlo por completo. SHIELD tampoco quería que lo hicieran hasta localizar hasta dónde se extendían sus redes de conexiones turbias. Su misión era localizar inteligencia nueva sobre sus operaciones y de ser posible, localizar un punto débil.

-Estoy dentro –respondió ella de manera práctica. Realmente era lo que importaba.

Sin embargo, Clint no las tenía todas consigo.

-¿No le extrañó que tuvieras intenciones de vender secretos de SHIELD?

Natasha arqueó ambas cejas.

-Sabe que soy… flexible.

Clint sonrío con ironía, aunque sin poder evitar una leve sensación de inquietud.

-¿Y qué dijo de mí?

Natasha negó, tranquilizadora.

-Cree que eres mi tapadera para estar aquí. Cree que te tengo comiendo de mi mano y nunca sospecharías de mí.

Clint torció el gesto.

-Después de Budapest no es extraño que crea eso. ¿Tendrás que matarme al final?

No le extrañó que ella lo mirara con expresión de estarlo considerando.

-Tal vez. De hecho me dio algunas alternativas desde ahora, pero le dije que podría necesitar un títere dentro de SHIELD en algún momento.

El mundo la conocía como la Viuda Negra: seductora y letal. Para Clint era mucho más. Conocía la expresión que acababa de aparecer en su rostro: aunque sus labios no se movieran, se estaba riendo de él.

-Espero que consigamos la información para Fury antes de que sea necesario.

Los dedos en apariencia delicados pero altamente letales de la mortal Viuda se acercaron de nuevo hacia él, colándose para tomarlo de los botones de la camisa y acercarlo a ella.

-Es una misión delicada, habrá que llevar las cosas despacio.

Clint sonrió. No sabía cuál sería la determinación final sobre Moriarty después de la infiltración de Natasha: tal vez tendrían que matarlo, tal vez sería llevar información, tal vez tendrían que ubicar una fuerza capaz de hacerse cargo de él sin la intervención de SHIELD. El tiempo lo diría.

Pero de momento esa misión le gustaba mucho.


End file.
